Red Hot Passion, White Hot Power
by WitchyGypsy
Summary: A case involving the deaths of gay couples leave Sam and Dean reeling after they do something spur of the moment in order to save a gay couple by taking the warlocks attention from them, to Sam and Dean. The aftermath, is not what either of them expected, but always hoped for. Dean/Sam Slash
1. Chapter 1

My first slash story, ever. I got pulled into the Dean/Sam universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural (the TV show) related. If I did, Dean would be mine.

* * *

There wasn't any other way for them to get around the conversation. They couldn't pretend what just happened didn't happen. Dean could try to forget it, but Sam sure as hell wasn't about to let him succeed. Sam liked to get things out in the open, despite how hard it may be sometimes, letting his brother know how he was really feeling usually was for the best. He hoped to high hell this time was part of the usually best.

"Dean."

Dean inhaled loudly, knowing what Sam wanted to talk about and there was no way he was going to spill his guts, even if said guts were coiling around his heart begging for him too. "Don't."

"Don't 'don't' me Dean. It happened. I'm not going to let it go like you are trying to. Can we just," Sam paused, trying to stop from hyperventilating "You know what, I know how this is going to pan out because I know you. You're going to ignore me, no matter what I say. Gonna put what happened in the back of your thoughts, buried, and it's going to eat at you. It's going to eat at you and eventually you're going to break down about it and it might be too damn late to fix this because I don't know if I can go through this without not talking about it. I don't think I'll be okay if we don't. Just hear me out."

He tried to keep his hands by his side, tried not to reach out to Dean and let him know things would be okay. He failed. And the moment he did Dean recoiled from Sam's hand on his arm. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel of the Impala, white knuckles bursting with the need to punch something. Instead, he pulled over to the side of the road, turned the engine off and let his forehead sit on the steering wheel of his baby. He breathed in slowly and then whispered out a soft but gruff "Fine."

Sam looked at his brother, nearly feeling guilty about doing this to Dean. Nearly. He just couldn't let this go. "We had to. The case made us and we can't take that back. More men would have died if we hadn't come up with something better and fast." He rubbed his forehead, wishing his heart would stop pounding so ferociously.

"I get it. I do. But it doesn't make it right," Dead replied defeatedly. "I mean. If we couldn't convince him, he would of killed more. But how the hell are we supposed to go back after that?"

Sam weighed his words carefully, feeling them on his tongue and wishing he didn't have to say them because he knew Dean didn't want to hear them. "We don't. We work through it, remember it sometimes, and trick ourselves into thinking that it doesn't matter. But it does. I mean it was just kissing."

Dean's head flew up at Sam's words, his head pounding and his heart aching. All Sam could see was the anger and not the heartache. "Just kissing? Dude, brothers don't kiss! It's not right, it's wrong and if I hadn't already known I was going to hell I sure as hell do now. How the fuck are we supposed to work through it, huh?"

He wanted to give Dean a different answer, but he knew he needed to let the truth out so that his head was clear and his heart wasn't as heavy. "I want to do it again," Dean's eyes narrowed and his mouth was tightened not in anger, but in shock. "Yeah, you heard right. I liked it. I loved it. I've wanted to do that since I was seventeen years old and I want more. I know it's not right, but dammit it felt right. I want you."

There. It was said. He'd come out of the proverbial closet and it felt damn good but the look in Dean's eyes was frightening and he almost wanted to take it all back.

Dean opened the driver door, got out and slammed it has hard as he could in anger. Sam wanted to stay in the car, he did but he knew he couldn't. They had to talk this out.

The case had required them to kiss, to act as if they were a gay couple, otherwise the warlock that was killing gay couples out of hate wouldn't have targeted them as potential victims and would of killed another pair of innocent men that night. Only two hours ago. Two hours ago they had walked into that club, saw the warlock they were searching for and saw the two desperately in love men he was going to target. The couple had been dancing in the corner, slow and in tune with each other.

Sam and Dean knew as soon as they walked into that club that they had to do something quickly otherwise the warlock would have burned them alive where they stood. So they started to walk to the bar together, and before they could reach it Sam had locked his mouth on Dean's neck and started to kiss, lick, suck and bite anywhere he could reach, without taking the warlock out of his sight. Dean had froze and then let out a desperate, surprised and filthy moan. That had grabbed the warlock's attention and Dean hadn't realized it. Neither had Sam because he put his hands on Dean's hips, gripped hard and pulled Dean's back to his front before grinding into his ass. He spun Dean around before Dean could protest and ruin the image Sam was trying to portray. He sealed his lips over his brothers, kissing him hard, his hand now gripping the nape of Dean's neck.

Dean's hands immediately went to Sam's hair, gripped and pulled as he kissed Sam back. Their mouths were hot, wet and perfect against each other's. Their bodies were pressed up hard each others, each man able to feel the other's rock hard erection. Sam moved his hips a little, causing Dean to gasp, which caused Sam to enter his tongue into Dean's open and tempting mouth. They both moaned, hands gripping harder into each other, tongues battling together in a hot dance, hips moving for more of that delicious friction.

All the sudden they both felt a burning sensation in their feet that slowly traveled up their legs. It had nothing to do with the near orgasms they were creating but rather the gaze of a powerful and hate-filled warlock. Sam regrettably tore his mouth away from Dean's and quickly murmured the spell that warded off spells from close witches and warlocks as he grasped Dean's hand so the spell would transfer through him to Dean as well, all the while making himself look like he was only nibbling on Dean's earlobe as to not gain any more negative attention from the warlock.

As soon as the spell was completed Sam drew away from Dean, gripped hand harder as if to say "Follow my lead," and moved towards to back alley exit, knowing the warlock would follow to finish them off. Dean followed, suddenly understanding why Sam actually kissed him and he felt a pang in his heart, wishing it hadn't been for just the case. When they got outside the exit they let go of each other and flattened their bodies against opposite sides of the wall by the doors. The warlock opened the doors and walked right into the alleyway, oblivious to Sam and Dean.

Dean then quickly ran to the warlock, automatically putting him in a choke-hold and waiting for Sam to say the spell that would bind the bastards powers. It was easily done, Sam was always the best when it came to spell work ..it seemed his mouth was good at various things. The burning in Sam and Dean's legs stopped, the warlocks power bound and locked away forever. Sam met Dean's gaze and nodded,

Dean let go of the now mortal man and kicked the back of his knees, making the man drop hard onto the ground. He grabbed the man's hair, pulled his head back and growled, "Listen you son of a bitch, you do anything to anyone else ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Get over the fact that you're a whiny bitch that can't do anything about two men who want to be together and get yourself a normal life. Sam there has a tracker and motion spell on you that lets him know everything you do, every second, of every day. He gives me word, and I get to gut you like the bastard you are, got it?" The warlock gasped and nodded his head several times. Dean looked at Sam, their eyes connecting and he let go of the man's head and walked away with Sam to the Impala. Neither said a word.

Sam mused out of the memory when he heard the Impala's trunk open and he got out of the passenger seat and headed to the back of the Impala. He was met with a splash of water to his face. He spluttered and gasped, "I can't get possessed Dean! I still have the tattoo!"

"Well excuse me. It's not every day my little brother admits he wants me sexually. How could I not think you're a demon?" Dean then cocked his head to the side and ripped Sam's shirt open, wanting to see the tattoo for himself. It was there, undamaged, and it looked the same as the day he got it...Shit, Dean thought. It was Sammy, it was his little brother that said he wanted him. Unless..

"I'm not under a fucking spell Dean, I can see your thoughts running a minute a mile now Dean. I said everything cause I meant them dammit." Sam grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him to his chest. "I want you and I want to know...no I need to know if you want me the same way. I need you to say it."

Dean looked at his little brother, his beautiful little baby brother. His Sammy. His. He could have what he always wanted, he could finally have it. He was going to take it. He had to, he'd been to hell once, he didn't mind going there again to feel what he did when Sam first kissed him. So instead of answering Sam, he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to meet his lips.

It was more powerful, it was red hot passion and white hot power this time because this kiss wasn't initiated by the need to get some killing bastards attention. This kiss was pure want, desire and need. Desperate need.

Sam moaned, knew the answer even if it want vocalized. Dean's actions were always louder than his words. Dean pulled Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly before sucking on it, causing Sam to moan and bring his hands to Dean's hips to pull him to his body.

Dean rolled his hips into Sam's, cocks pressing against each other, hard, hot and wanting. Dean reached out towards the trunk door, felt for the top of it and slammed it down hard to close it. Sam jumped a little, pulled away from Dean only to be pushed against the back of the Impala, Dean pressing against him again. Dean starting unbuttoning Sam's pants, his hands not being able to control themselves any longer as he helped himself into Sam's boxers. He could feel the heat from his brother's body, like an overheated furnace, and he pressed his hand against Sam's cock, finally being able to touch and know it's okay, that Sam wants it. Finally able to live out his fantasies.

Sam gasped and then moaned loudly, as he felt Dean's hand grip his shaft, gripping perfectly and sliding up and down lightly, as if to tease him. "Dean," he pleaded, "please, please. Need you. So much. Fuck, I want you. Please harder." He knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it, it was so much to finally feel his brother touch, to finally get what he's been wanting for so many years. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's collarbone and grinned, somehow he thought his Sam would be quiet during sex since he talked so much on a normal basis. He was so glad he was wrong. He gripped harder but kept the motion slow and steady as he sucked on Sam's neck, determined to leave his mark. To make him his.

Sam placed one of his hands on the back of Dean's neck, pushing Dean's mouth harder onto his skin, his other hand traveled underneath Dean's shirt. He couldn't believe how defined and hard Dean's abs were. Fuck, he thought, he couldn't believe how in shape his brother was despite his eating habits. His thought process was shut off as Dean's thumb ran over the slit of his cock, rubbing the pre-cum over his head. He could feel his balls tightening, could feel the burning of his rapidly, approaching orgasm.

A loud honk of a horn was heard, and Sam's orgasm reared back as both he and Dean jumped away from each other and looked at the large truck passing them. They'd both forgotten where they were, middle of nowhere sure, but not private either. Dean looked back at Sam, breathing rapidly and took in his brothers state. His cock was still out, pressed between his stomach and his boxers, pre-cum leaking out and his shirt ripped down the middle, showing off his chest, lightly covered in sweat, rising and falling in quick pants of breath. Despite it being dark, he could make out the mark on Sam's collarbone and the mark underneath his chin...His marks. Fuck, they had to get somewhere private so they could finish this and not be interrupted.

He zipped and button up Sam's pants and leaned up and kissed his lips hard, murmuring against Sam's lips, "Let's go get us a motel Sammy, I gotta have you. Soon. Somewhere we can't be interrupted Now." He pressed his lips more softly against Sam's and licked his bottom lip before pulling away and heading for the driver's side. Sam swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He grinned as he walked around to the passenger side. As much as he wanted to come, he knew his big brother had the better idea of getting them secluded and alone. God...the things they were going to do.

* * *

Okay so, I planned on going further, but I would rather get some feedback first. So let me know what you thought and if I should go further. Thank you for taking them time to read this!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they helped me in my resolve to continue. I'm thinking this might be a four or five shot story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only love it.

* * *

Luck, for once, was on their side. Or rather Dean's side, because he was about to blow if they hadn't found the motel within ten minutes. Just ten minutes and Sam had Dean's insides twisted up and his pants tight and uncomfortable. Sam had decided to play "Tease Dean" as soon as they got back on the road; he decided he was going to make Dean become a hot mess while he couldn't do anything but keep his eyes straight and drive.

As soon as Dean pulled onto the road, Sam slid over the seat and began palming Dean's cock through his pants as he licked behind his ear and blew over it lightly, causing a slight shiver to run through Dean's body. His little brother was moaning hotly in his ear, just moaning and it was so fucking hot, dirty and down-right porn worthy that it had Dean moving his hips for Sam to touch him harder.

Sam drew Dean's ear lobe into his mouth, licking, pulling, biting and sucking as he undid Dean's pants. He figured some payback was in order for how Dean nearly made him come on the side of the road, only to be interrupted by reality. He made his way through Dean's briefs and touched the hard, hot flesh that he thought he'd always just imagine touching. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and groaned when his fingers barely touched around it.

"Fuck Dean, I almost can't wrap my hand around you. So fucking big, big brother," Sam panted into Dean's neck as he licked his tendon and squeezed his cock. Dean made a noise between a gasp, groan and moan at his words. It was two words that really did it for him and it surprised him more than Sam. "You like when I call you that? Big brother? Hmm? Fuck, even I like the sound of it."

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel as a flash of arousal flew through his whole body. He knew it was all kinds of wrong to get off on hearing his brother call him big brother as he intimately touched him. Hell, everything was wrong at the moment. But it couldn't bring himself to give a damn. He felt Sam's teeth bite into his jugular and took a deep breath as a surge of burning desire flowed through him.

Sam grinned as he released Dean's flesh from his teeth, thanking God that Dean had a biting kink because Dean would quickly learn how much Sam liked to bite and be bitten. Sam moved his hand up and down as he twisted his wrist when he neared the head of Dean's cock, enjoying the hiss of pleasure that Dean made. He didn't grip Dean's cock as hard as he had in the beginning; he couldn't let Dean come just yet, he wanted to draw it out as long as possible before they hit a motel.

As for Dean, he was trying his hardest to keep control of himself and the car, but goddamn if that wasn't the hardest thing...well besides his erection. He'd never felt this much desire before, he'd never felt like he was about to come due to a few strokes and kisses. The effect his Sammy had on him was frightening and enlightening at the same time. He knew that whatever happened between them tonight, it was going to be mind-blowing.

He nearly whined though, which he'll deny if Sam ever brings it up, when Sam took his hand off his cock. But as he looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes he moaned as he watched Sam lick his palm several times and then sucked each of his fingers slowly. Dean thought about how hot Sam's mouth would be on his cock and the deep arousal at the thought must of shown on his face and in his eyes because Sam slowly grinned as he popped out his pinky. He placed his hand under Dean's briefs again and wrapped them around the thick meat that was all his now. The effect was immediate when he started pumping his hand on Dean's shaft, alternating between a hard and soft grip. Dean's head fell back and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The lick of fire in his belly was growing far too fast for his liking but the pleasure he was feeling really made up for feeling like a teenager getting his first hand job.

"Dean, as much as I want to continue this, it would be really uncomfortable to have your cock inside me in the back seat, if you pass that motel," Sam purred into Dean's ear.

"Shit. Fuck." Sam's words had him opening his eyes wide and looked around. He nearly missed the motel and quickly swerved into the parking lot, breathing heavily due to Sam's words. He couldn't think of anything else other than being inside his Sammy. But his body, unlike his mind, was more aware of what was going on because his cock was rather cold now, Sam's hand no longer on it but instead he turned off the Impala and took the key out of the ignition and put it on the dashboard.

Dean stared at Sam, first his eyes then his mouth...that was currently sporting a lavish grin. "I'll go get our room, and you get yourself situated and get our bags." He could only nod after Sam gave him a quick but hot kiss and then let himself out of the car to go to the motel office.

Dean zipped and button himself up,closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Then his eyes flew open. Cocktease, was all Dean could think. He knew there was always a motel sign within ten to twenty miles the motel. Sam planned it. Oh, he was going to get it. He took the key, got out, locked the doors and then headed to the trunk for their bags. As soon as he got them in his hands he closed and locked the trunk and headed towards the office when Sam finally came out.

Sam lead him silently to room 13, furthest from the office, and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, holding the door open for Dean and closed and locked it as soon as Dean was inside. As soon as he turned to face Dean and before he could say anything, he was pushed against the door, mouth devoured by Dean's and body held tightly against the door by his big brothers hands. He moaned, his mouth unintentionally inviting Dean's tongue in. Sam gripped the back of Dean's neck as Dean ran his tongue along the roof of Sam's mouth, and Sam gripped Dean's right bicep as hard as he could. He'd never felt such red hot passion with just a single kiss before, he doubted he ever would feel that again with anyone else other than Dean.

Sam ground his hips against Dean's, as their tongues danced together, slick and smooth and so delicious, they both thought they found a new addiction. Sam moved his hands to Dean's jacket and quickly shed it as Dean took what was left of Sam's torn shirt. Which made Dean think about what the person who checked them in must of thought. As if reading his mind, Sam panted out as he withdrew his lips from Dean's, "Lady asked if I'd been attacked. Told her my lover just couldn't wait. Looked out the window and she blushed. You'd just shut the trunk, we could see the marks I left," Sam grinned, his eyes lust glazed and mouth upturned in a smirk. "Fucking beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"So far Sammy. You haven't see all of me yet," Dean quipped back smugly.

Sam ripped Dean's shirt down the middle, just as Dean had done to him. He leaned his forehead against Dean's and whispered "Then show me what I'm missing out on De." Sam's old, childhood nickname for him caused him to shudder. But then he shrugged the torn shirt off, toed his boots and socks off and undid his pants. He walked backwards to the only bed in the room, king sized, thank God, and peeled his jeans down.

He sat on the bed in nothing but his briefs and said with a careless smirk, "Fair's fair Sammy. Strip for your big brother."

Sam blushed and the reaction only made Dean hotter for him. He took off his shoes and socks and then took a deep breath. He'd never felt so exposed, vulnerable and powerful at the same time. The way Dean was looking at him made him feel invisible. He ran his fingers through his hair, stroked his hands down his neck and slowly made his way to his nipples. He circled his fingers around them and placed his thumbs and forefingers between each one and pinched hard, letting out a noisy groan. He left one hand to trail down his hard, hairless and ripped abdomen to the button of his jeans. The other hand was still teasing his nipple, pulling, pinching and rubbing. His nipples always had been sensitive.

He undid the button and slowly unzipped his jeans. Sam brought his hand up to play with both nipples, he pinched them hard, as a reminder to not come too fast. Sliding both hands down his chest to his hips he slowly slipped the jeans off, revealing his plain, black boxers and lean, muscled legs. He stepped out of his jeans, all the while looking at Dean, showing his brother every emotion and feeling he was enveloped by.

Dean's breath hitched as he watched Sam walk to him until he stood in between his stretched out legs. Sammy was beautiful, he thought. Out of everyone he'd seen, his Sammy was the most precious and most beautiful. Dean leaned forward til his forehead rested on Sam's abdomen, then tucked his chin in to place a soft but wet kiss to the soft, hairless and perfect flesh before him. Fuck, he had to see him all. Had to.

* * *

I realize it is shorter than the first chapter but bare with me, please. Reviews help with inspiration!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! It's insane and incredible how many I've received because I didn't think I'd get any. It has made me want to write some more Sam/Dean stories. I made this chapter a little longer for you guys! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

He had wanted to do this slow, make it something they'd both remember no matter what happened. He wanted to give Sam something special and perfect, and of course he wanted to slowly torture Sam in pleasure as payback for being a cock tease but Dean couldn't help it anymore. Sammy was shuddering, in sweet and perfect pleasure, by a simple kiss to his stomach. So Dean peeled Sam's boxers down as he peeked up at him, catching his eyes as he kissed his way down towards Sam's cock.

He didn't do anything other than breathe against his little's brother long, thick and solid rock hard cock. He was perfect, and proportional everywhere it seemed, Dean thought. He might want this hard and fast right now, but he was going to get back at Sam first. He could hear him breathing heavily as Dean slowly enclosed his lips over the leaking head of Sam's cock. He didn't suck, he didn't do anything other than rest the hot flesh on his tongue, slightly caught in between his teeth, as a sort of warning for Sam to not move. This was his first time on the giving end of a blow job, and he wanted to get a feel for it and still tease his little brother.

Looking into Sam's eyes, Dean saw the anticipation, desire, need, want, lust and impatience. He knew he was holding back for Dean's sake, but Dean also knew Sam was slowly going mad, finally having the mouth he'd been craving for years on him but not moving. So Dean showed a little mercy and pressed his tongue against the smooth skin, licked his way up to the slit as he tucked his lips over his teeth. Sam gasped as he sucked hard on the head. He felt Sam's hands on his shoulders, felt him squeeze hard as Dean moved his mouth down the shaft slowly, trying to take his time as he tried to take as much of Sam's cock as he could without gagging.

Sam couldn't decide if he was in hell or heaven...maybe limbo as he felt like he was in the middle of dying and living. Dean's perfect lips were stretched around his cock, those perfect, plump, kissable lips. But he was going too slowly and he couldn't understand where all the urgency went and why Dean wanted to go so slow. As amazing as it was, he wanted it fast and hard. He wanted Dean to finally be inside him but he also wanted Dean's lips to stay on and around him. But faster, harder. Just more. He vocalized this and felt Dean's lips twitch as if he was trying to grin as he slid his lips down more of Sam's cock and Sam understood. Payback was a bitch. But a sweet bitch indeed. He teased Dean, now Dean was returning the gesture. He groaned and then threw his head back in pleasure as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. Fuck.

Dean wanted to cheer and pat himself on the back for managing to fit all of his little brother's cock into his mouth. His lips were slightly sore and his mouth felt so full...He loved it. Loved the weight of the flesh on his tongue and in his mouth, loved the taste and smell of Sam. He flicked his eyes up towards Sam's face and watched as he swallowed hard. Sam's hands moved to Dean's short hair and gripped as he gasped and moaned, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his mouth gaping open. Dean fell in love with the noises his Sammy was making. He moved his mouth up Sam's cock as he zigzagged his tongue on the way. Sam's body was shaking with need by the time Dean had just the head in his mouth. He licked under the cock head, and then pressed his tongue hard against the head as he moved the tip of his tongue into the slit and licked in, tasting Sam's pre-cum.

"Dean. Please. Fuck, I need you. No more teasing, please. Wanna feel you on me, in me, please. Dean. Dean," Sam chanted his name over and over, squeezing his hands harder on Dean's shoulders and then leaned his head back down to look at Dean and groaned. It looked like Dean was made for sucking his cock. He knew he'd never get rid of the sight and he really wanted to watch Dean suck him more. But he wanted he feel his big brother's cock inside him. Fucking himself on his fingers while he fantasized it being Dean wasn't enough anymore.

Sam softly slid his hands up to Dean's jaw, and pressed his thumbs against each corner of Dean's soft mouth, still stretched around his cock. He rubbed his thumbs over his brother's bottom lip and whispered, "Dean. I need you. I want you. Want your lips on mine, please. Please De," he pleaded, using the nickname to show Dean how much he needed him. He'd always used it when he was little and he needed Dean to help him with something as simple as reaching for something he couldn't to something as complicated as homework.

Dean's heart skipped a beat at the look of desperate need and want plainly written on his Sammy's face. He let go of Sam's cock with a loud pop and grinned as he stood up and wrapped his hands in Sam's long, soft hair. He brought Sam's head down and brought their lips together, just softly at first and then Sam's hands were on his hips and he ground their cocks together and Dean let go. He attacked Sam's mouth, biting and sucking on his lips before prying Sam's lips apart and thrusting his tongue inside, tasting him as he rubbed his tongue along Sam's. Dean felt his briefs being pulled down and sighed in relief. He was throbbing and the feel of being against Sam fully naked took its toll on him.

He grabbed Sam's shoulder's, whipped them around quickly as to get Sam towards the bed. He pushed him and Sam shoved himself up towards the headboard, his head resting on a pillow as Dean crawled over his body as he slid his hands over the smooth flesh he passed on his way up to reach Sam's mouth again.

Sam's hands planted themselves over Dean's back, pulling him tighter against his body, groaning as their cocks slid against each other. Their mouths crashed together, wet, hot and fiery. Dean held Sam's head between his hands, dominating their kiss as he thrust his hips against Sam's, relishing in the fact that his baby brother was finally under him, writhing in pleasure and eagerness. He broke his mouth away from Sam's to breathe and started to trail kisses over Sam's neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth to leave more marks.

He felt Sam's hands move down his back, pressing into his skin as he moved to Dean's ass cheeks and pressed down hard to grind their cocks together harder, wanting more friction. Just wanting more. Dean slid his hand down Sam's stomach, reaching for both of their erections, his hand holding them in place as he moved his hips faster and harder into each other.

Sam let out a long purr-like sound that Dean was so going to tease him about later. Much, much later. Sam threw his left arm towards the nightstand, trying to find lube or lotion, just something for Dean to prep him with because he had to get Dean's cock inside of him soon or he'd blow. He opened the drawer and turned his head to see what he lifted out. Dean then bit his teeth into the flesh beneath Sam's right ear, then licked over the bite mark softly to soothe the pleasurable burn it produced.

Sam closed his eyes, his breath stuttering, his body burning, cock throbbing, mind going numb. He opened them as quickly as he closed them as he felt a bottle in the drawer, he grasped at it and picked it up, looked at it. Lube...Thank God for cheap motels that hosted mainly prostitutes and their johns. He decided to forgo looking for condoms, he wanted nothing but the lube and Dean's bare flesh inside him.

He panted out Dean's name and moaned as Dean hummed against his skin in answer. "Need you inside me. Got lube."

Dean lifted his face to look at Sam and breathed in deeply when he saw the wanton need and desire plainly painted on his gorgeous face. He let go of their cocks to hold Sam's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, his tongue making love to Sam's as he tried to show him without words just how much Sam meant to him and how much he wanted this. Sam hummed deep in his throat, knowing him and loving him enough to understand what the kiss meant.

Dean lifted his lips from Sam's and took the lube from his hand, grinning lavishly and moved himself in between Sam's open legs. Sam opened them wider, planting his feet on the bed, knees bent so Dean had plenty of room to prep him. He gasped as he felt a coldness at his hole, thankful that Dean was as in a hurry as he was. He groaned as he felt the tip of Dean's finger slip inside him, slowly inching in, as if Dean was afraid to hurt him. "More Dean, I can handle it. I've used my fingers before thinking of you."

Dean growled at the thought and reached down to slam his lips against Sam's as he pressed in another lubed up finger. As he pried Sam's lips apart with his skillful tongue, he scissored his fingers apart, stretching him open and slipped in a third finger quickly. Sam's breath huffed out harshly into Dean's mouth and then gasped as Dean licked at his palate. Dean couldn't believe how tight his brother was as he thrust his fingers in and out of the hot, wet heat that was Sam. His breathing was heavy and harsh as he whispered to Sam, "So hot, so fucking hot Sammy. How many fingers have you fucked yourself on while thinking of me huh?"

"Three," Sam stuttered, "just three. Didn't want to stretch myself too much." Sam paused, trying to steady his breathing. "Guess I always hoped I'd have you fucking me with your cock instead of imagining it with my fingers. Knew you'd be bigger and didn't want to stretch myself too much."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Gotta have you now Sammy. Gotta," Dean panted out, as he pressed his head into his the crook of Sam's neck. He nipped at Sam's clavicle, then lifted his head, staring into Sam's eyes as he took his fingers out of that hot, tight hole. His brother whined at the loss and he grinned, pressed his lips against Sam's again in a small, quick kiss.

Sam wrapped a leg around Dean's waist when he felt the blunt and huge tip of Dean's cock at his hole. He tightened his leg as Dean slowly pressed just the head into him and stayed still, just looking into Sam's eyes, searching for any hint of regret or pain. He saw three things; desire, need and love. It was all he needed and wanted as he slammed hard into Sam's ass, moaning hotly as his cock was gripped tightly.

Sam's hands clawed at the sheets as he felt Dean fully inside him, hot, hard and so huge. He felt so full and it was so perfect. The burning pain eased as Dean started thrusting in and out as he gripped one of Sam's thighs and placed the other on the mattress by Sam's head, straightening his arm to keep himself lifted above Sam so he could watch his face. He watched as Sam pressed the side of his face to the mattress and moaned loudly. Dean placed a knee a little higher, changing the angle of his hips and grinned as Sam's eyes shot open in surprise and his hands flew to Dean's hips and squeezed hard. Prostate found.

He continued to piston his hips in and out of Sam's ass, making sure to hit that spot inside his brother that made him babble and moan like a lunatic. Sam was delirious with pure pleasure, his body felt like it was on fire, his blood boiling, his heart pounding, cock throbbing. He looked into Dean's eyes as he heard him groan out, his eyes were so dilated, there was only a small ring of green left in his eyes.

Sam's hands slid from Dean's hips to his back, nails biting into his skin as he pulled Dean down to meet his lips in a desperate clash of pure lust and need. Sam wrapped his other leg around Dean's waist and tightened both legs, lifting his hips to move with Dean. He could feel his balls tightening in a fast approaching orgasm. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pressing their bodies close together, Sam's cock pressed against his stomach. He went to unwrap an arm from Sam to instead wrap a hand around his baby brother's cock, but Sam shook his head, lips still pressed against Dean's and murmured, "No. I'm so close, I'm gonna come from just you being inside me. So good De, so fucking good. Wanted this so long, needed this. Love you. Love you so much Dean."

Dean whimpered lowly, the sound barely reaching Sam's ears but he managed to hear it over the sound of his blood rushing and pumping loudly inside his head. He opened his eyes to see Dean looking at him in disbelief and hope. Sam tightened his legs again and framed Dean's face with his hands, one thumb stroking his plush, kiss-swollen bottom lip. "I love you Dean. Always have, always will."

His big brother gasped as he pushed his cock into Sam deeper, harder, faster. Dean's eyes were glazed over with surprise, pleasure and love. He shook his head and pressed his lips against Sam's, both their mouths open, breathing in each others air. "I love you Sammy. Love you so much baby boy," Dean whispered.

Sam erupted, coming from hearing the confession and the consistent, incredible pounding against his prostate. He moaned as he threw his head back, neck straining, as pleasure flew threw his whole body, every nerve tingling and his heart pounding.

Dean felt the splash of Sam's seed against his stomach, and growled as he realized his Sammy really did just come from his cock alone. Dean continued to thrust into Sam, one, two, three times before he finally couldn't hold back anymore and let go, his body tensing in white hot power, his body erupting into bliss he'd never known before.

He fell onto Sam, his body lax and still shuddering, hot, sweaty and sore. Sammy hummed in pleasure as Dean nuzzled his head into Sam's neck, licking at a few drops of sweat. Sam unwrapped his legs and wrapped his arms around Dean, moving them onto their sides, holding Dean tightly against him. He whimpered a little as Dean's soft cock slid out of him but smiled a little as he felt some of Dean's essence spill out onto his thigh.

Both of them were covered in sweat and cum. They needed to take a shower but both of their bodies were still recovering in small shakes and shivers from the passion and power they both felt. Dean moved his head away from Sam's neck and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, a smile graced his face and Dean kissed that smile, the smile that meant everything to him because it meant that Sam was happy.

Sam kissed him back softly, they were really just rubbing their lips together as they didn't have a whole lot of energy left. They both knew they were going to have to get up and shower and talk. But, it didn't have to be until morning came. They stayed where they were, content, sated, happy. Talking could wait.

* * *

Next chapter will, sadly, be the end of my story. I'll make up for it with a little lovin' though!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, my novel has taken up my time because inspiration hit me. Sorry and thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. They are truly dear to me!

Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: It pains me to say this every time but I don't anything to do with the TV show Supernatural.

* * *

Dean was the first to wake up. They had both fallen asleep with Sam's body enveloping Dean, their limbs tangled together comfortably with Dean's head nestled in the crook of Sam's long neck. Dean couldn't remember ever sleeping as peacefully as he had. But the reality of what he had just done started to creep into his mind, making it harder to breathe. He was internally freaking out and he quickly looked at Sam's face then to the bathroom doorway but did a double take and looked back at Sam's face.

A smile, the same damn smile Sam had on his face last night still lingered on his face. It was that smile Dean hadn't seen since Sam had first entered his teen years and was ignorant of the reality of their lives and so innocent. So happy. Dean's eyes were locked on Sam's face and instead of rushing to the bathroom door and beating himself up about this...last night...he stayed there wrapped in Sam's arms, hoping...praying even, that when Sam woke that he would still be happy.

Dean combed his fingers though Sam's soft, long hair lightly. He didn't want to wake him up. So he waited, happy to just lay there with his little brothers huge body wrapped about him. When he looked towards the clock he realized that he'd been asleep for nearly seven hours. He's never slept that long and certainly not as peacefully as he did last night. He thought about how incredible last night was and he realized that even though what they did was wrong, all they really did was make love. What was so wrong with being happy with someone you loved with your whole being? Besides the fact that they were blood, they were polar opposites except in the fact that they both would die for each other and were the best hunters alive.

Sam started to stir, and Dean looked at the clock again. He'd been waiting for an hour and a half. He'd never stayed in bed that long unless it was to sleep. Sam eyes were open when Dean looked back at him. Dean had no idea what to say or do, for once he felt like a clueless virgin.

But his brother hadn't lost that smile, and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure he didn't. Dean palmed Sam's cheek and brushed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, trying to make the gesture as non-cheesy as possible…it only made Sam smile broader as he turned his head and placed a small kiss on Dean's thumb, thereby making it officially cheesy. Yet it made Dean realize Sam had no regrets and he couldn't bring himself to have any regrets either. Except for not telling Sam how much he'd wanted him sooner.

"Good morning," Sam mumbled against Dean's thumb as he rubbed his lips over the little bit of flesh. He looked at Dean and smiled and as Dean opened his mouth to reply, Sam slid his lips over his brother's thumb and sucked softly on it as he circled his tongue against the pad of Dean's thumb.

He couldn't hold back the moan as Sam took his whole finger into his mouth, mimicking what could have been an amazing blow job. Dean rolled onto Sam, slipped his thumb out of Sam mouth and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle, light, soft…perfect. They just slid their lips together, tongues licking against each other's bottom lip, giving their kiss a little slick but soft, fluid movement. Dean felt Sam's huge hands grasp onto his back, rubbing his trapezius muscles, mainly focusing on the area under his shoulder blades, near his spine, which caused Dean to let out a low groan.

Sam smiled into their kiss, liking where their morning was leading. He let his lips trail over to behind Dean's right ear, tasting him, sucking a small bruise onto that little bit of sensitive flesh that had Dean moaning and grinding his hips against Sam's. As Sam continued the delightful torture on one of his most sensitive areas, Dean moved his hips lightly and slowly so their erections moved against one another in a teasing but promising dance.

As he moved his hips, he dragged his tongue against Sam's clavicle and sucked against the soft skin, occasionally soothing the bruising flesh with his tongue. He felt Sam's body shake with the action and he then licked the same spot before softly blowing on it, succeeding in making Sam shiver in pleasure and need.

Sam's hands traveled to Dean's hips and pressed down as he thrust his own hips up, causing a greater, and more forceful friction against their rock hard erections. Dean gasped and then bit down on the jugular Sam so easily presented when he tilted his head back in pleasure. In retaliation, Sam dug his short nails into Dean's back, knowing he loved the sharp bit of pain as much as he did. They both started to move their hips faster, harder and they both moved their mouths from each other's body and joined them together in a hot but loving kiss.

It wasn't about getting off, though it was certainly a bonus, it was more of a confirmation that what they were doing was more than sex. This was about being intimate, letting themselves know that it didn't always have to be intense, hard and fast between them and that they could remove themselves from the concept of time and just…be. And as they melded their mouths together, breathing each other in and letting their lips just move against each other, they both kept their eyes open, taking in the other and letting their connection show.

Dean kept one hand on the mattress and let his other hand move across Sam's chest as Sam kept his hands busy between running them against Dean's strong, muscled back and gripping onto his sweat-slicked hips. They took their time to reach their orgasms, both silently communicating to the other that they wanted this to last for as long as possible, to just allow themselves to come from their cocks rubbing against each other.

As they continued to thrust against each other, they slowly felt the need for release beginning to take over their bodies. Sam gripped Dean's head in-between his hands and crushed their lips together, making his need known. Dean understood and licked at Sam's bottom lip, Sam immediately opening up and letting Dean in, letting him take control of the kiss. Dean took Sam's hands into his, briefly letting his hips ground harder against Sam's, and moved their arms beside Sam's head, Dean's arms braced against the mattress for better leverage, and Sam's resting against them as the entwined their hands together to create another connection between the two of them.

Sam panted into the kiss as Dean increased the speed of his hips; their cocks were leaking so much pre-come that it felt even better than when they had first started rocking their hips together. Sam pushed up against Dean and sucked his tongue into his mouth, causing Dean to release a soft groan as he ground his erection harder against Sam's, feeling his balls tighten, getting ready to release his load.

Sam felt Dean's body tensing up, slowly but surely and Dean threw his head back and hummed in pleasure as the tip of his cock slightly caught under the foreskin of Sam's. Sam could feel Dean's body shaking and frowned when he realized Dean was holding back his release.

He pushed his hips up hard and panted out Dean's name, causing Dean to look at him again. "Don't hold back. I want to watch you come De."

Dean groaned and smashed his lips against his brothers, love, need and desire filling him completely. Panting against Sam's lips he breathed out, "Wanna come with you Sammy. Need to feel you come when I do."

Hearing Dean say something so unlike him and something so oddly endearing and hot as hell made Sam quake inside and his mind started fogging out as he squeezed his hands tightly against Dean's, pushing his hips up, needing to come, wanting to pleasure Dean and wanting to give him everything he wanted.

Sam felt his balls tighten, knew he was gonna come and gasped, "Kiss me, De, please, now. Need your mouth on-", he was wonderfully interrupted as Dean complied with his begging. Dean plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth, making love to it. He plunged is tongue in and out, licked at Sam's lips, sucked on them, bit on the bottom lip. He ravaged his brother's mouth as their bodies moved together in tandem; both of them hot, hard and needy.

Sam's body burned and tingled, and he threw his head back, his neck arching, back raising off the bed as his vision blacked out as the start of his orgasm erupted from him, the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Dean's eyes boring into his completely dilated and filled with desire, lust, need, want and mostly, love. His heart skipped a few beats when he heard Dean shout, "Sammy!"

As soon as Sam had arched up Dean came, coming hard against his brother, his come splashing and combining with Sam's on their chests. Dean rode out his release as he heard Sam chant out, "Dean, oh fuck De. Love you, love you De. Dean. Oh god, Dean." He chanted Dean's name like a prayer, but a jumbled one that made Dean think Sam didn't know what he was saying, or that he was even talking.

Hearing the worship from Sam only made Dean's release hotter, harder, and more perfect. He felt like his body was engulfed in flames yet frozen with ice. It was a painful pleasure that prickled his skin and dominated his mind. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, connecting with Sam's equally dilated and beautiful eyes and they both whispered out each other's names.

They both panted, Dean finally losing strength in his arms and plunging onto Sam's hard yet pliant body. He nestled his head into the crook of Sam's neck, breathing hard, trying to control the shaking of his body. Sam could feel Dean's heart pumping and racing miles a second against his own and released one of Dean's hands that were still clinging to his own. He placed his hand on Dean's head, running his fingers through the short spikes as he too, tried to come down from the most ultimate high he'd ever experienced.

Although last night had been incredibly fantastic due to bottled emotions, desires, urges and sexual frustration, what just happened was about the connection between Dean and himself both emotional and physical. All the years of bottling up the emotions they both felt had released a little last night only to explode this morning. It made them both feel free, something they'd never truly felt due to the secret of wanting the other in the most sinful of ways.

Dean groaned and then laughed lowly, making Sam frown. Dean raised his head and grinned at him, "Fuck Sammy, I've never felt this sore from sex before."

Sam laughed and replied with a wink, "Guess you've been doing it wrong then." Dean started to smirk and then just frowned. He rolled off of Sam and looked at the ceiling. Sam knew it was time. He rolled onto his side and looked at Dean as he looked at the ceiling. He could see the internal struggle inside Dean. He lifted his hand and placed it over Dean's heart, still thumping hard and fast.

"Dean. Don't. What we did may be considered a sin to society, but we love each other man. Who the fuck cares if we're brothers? We meet people every day and never see them again. They don't have to know we're blood. We can keep it from other hunters and demons no problem. The angels couldn't care less what we do as long as we help them gank the evil out there." Dean turned his head and looked at Sam, a small smirk gracing his lips at Sam's passionate monologue.

"Cas would know. What if he can't keep his mouth shut in front of another demon or hunter?" Sam's eyes grew wide and he laughed harder than he had in a long time.

"That's what you're worried about? Castiel? Dude, when or if he finds out, all we've got to do is tell him to never breathe a word of it to anyone. He's our friend, if we ask him not to tell anyone, he won't. Besides, he's kind of an unconventional angel." Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's pouting mouth. When he went to detach their lips, Dean chased him and pulled their mouths together again, kissing Sam lightly but enough to let Sam know that he was on-board.

Dean knew he was going to have to get over the fact that they were brothers, despite how hot and bothered he got when Sam called him big brother, it still made him uneasy. But he figured after all the shit they both had gone through and would go through, that their blood relativity would be just a minor speed bump in their relationship. Fuck heaven and hell and the people on earth. They saved people all the time, they both could live in some sin to balance out all the good they'd done.

Dean bit at Sam's bottom lip and smirked when he let out a low moan. They broke apart and Dean smirked as he said, "Can we let Cas find out on his own? I'd kinda like to see the look on his face when he pops in on us fucking."

Sam grinned goofily and happily replied, "Well, it'd probably teach him not to pop up silently unannounced anymore!"

* * *

Last chapter! I'm kinda bummed out now but I liked how I ended it. Reviews are welcomed and loved. I like to know what you all think, negative or positive, constructive or not.

Also, I love a great challenge so if you have a Supernatual fiction challenge, just message me and let me know and I'll try to get on it. Xoxo!


	5. Author's Note

I've closed the poll regarding the sequel to this story. It's only a one-shot but it includes the much wanted Castiel reaction. I should have the story up within the next few days. I already know what I'm going to write and everything so it might only be a day or two before it is up.

Thank you to everyone who voted. I really hope you all look forward to the sequel and I hope you like it. In the meantime I posted a one-shot story of Sam and Dean based on a request, that story is called _"Just How Good Do You Taste?_" Set in season 1's episode 2's "Wendigo." Go have some fun and read it, and don't forget to review! =)

~WitchyGypsy


End file.
